Music In You
by CirenDePeti
Summary: It's been 3 years since Bella was killed. Now Edward has moved on and married Viola, but Viola's past is back, and it wants her back. Jake/OC Might be OOC.


Music in You

Jacob/ OC

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters from Twilight it would have been a wayyyyy different ending! Too bad I don't, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Ever since I found out Stephanie died I decided to work harder on my stories…to all my readers please go check out her stories, her username is Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was an amazing writer and I'm sad she had to be taken away from this world. Oh about the story…I am definitely Team Jacob but I like Edward too. I am partial to Nessie and Bells, but don't huff and puff cause I killed her off. It goes with the plot of the story. Anyways...that all I have to say besides the fact I need someone to help with the next chapter which is Jake's point of view. Preferably a guy, doesn't matter though.**

**~Ciren DePeti **

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as Edward, yet again thwarted my attempts to, quite frankly, get in his pants. "Edward, darling, it's been 3 years. I'm not trying to rush you but…I think it's time to let go. Bella's not coming back." I said as compassionately as I possibly could give the situation. Bella had been killed in an unforeseen attack by the Volturi not too shortly after the confrontation in the field 3 years ago. The Volturi had undoubtedly caught wind of Alice's flaw with werewolves and had used that to their advantage. Luckily the rest of the family had been gone hunting…well lucky in my sense. Not too long after, though, Alice had a vision about me and boda-bing boda-boom here I am, married to a vampire. Considering my past, this doesn't bother me, but the kids can't stay in the house with Edward and his family long. Yes, kids. I have two daughters, Melody who is four and Harmony who is eleven months. I also have a son, Rhythm, who's a whopping six years old. Rhythm is my top concern because like his father, he doesn't do well with vampires and he grew up around Paul from the rez so he has a snappy attitude and a quick temper. Renesmee, my stepdaughter, has been a peach though, thankfully.

I looked up as our door banged open. "Are they at it Jakey? Are they making my little sister or brother?" Renesmee's sweet voice peeped from some distance away. I turned around and gasped at the sight in front of me. "Jake?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, afraid that if I spoke any louder he might disappear. "Silver?" he whispered back, surprised as I was, to see me. Tears started flowing down my cheeks at the memories I had of Jake, breaking Edward out of his catatonic state. Reassuring arms wrapped around my waist but they had lost their magic. I rose from Edward's lap and stumbled towards Jake, his warmth engulfing me in its comfort, but I wouldn't submit to it, not again. I looked at the clock and walked past him zombie like down the stairs and into the living room grabbing my keys well aware that Jacob was following close behind me. Time had went by faster than I had thought, I was late.

"Where are they" he asked, his voice loud with growing hostility. I ignored him and grabbed my jacket, taking out my cell phone to call my elder sister. The phone was snatched out my hand and thrown somewhere across the room, my back shoved roughly against the wall. "Where are they Silver?" he growled at me. Edward's family were gathering around watching, hoping for the sake of Renesmee that they wouldn't have to step in. I ignored the question and said instead of answering, "Let me go Jake. I have somewhere I need to be." I was frightened, but I didn't want to let him know that. The snarl on his face was something I had never seen before. I had never seen him angry and though it was completely shocking, it was beautiful.

My eyes flicked to the side as a small, pale, petite hand reached out towards Jake. "I sighed in relief inwardly as his grip on my shirt loosened considerably. "I'm coming with you." He sighed dejectedly, finally realising that I wasn't going to answer to his question. I squatted and picked up my keys that had been dropped during the ordeal and scurried out the door trying to put as much distance between Jacob and I as possible. Hurrying towards my SUV, I planned on hightailing away from the house without passengers but was beaten to the car by the three superhuman beings. I figured I must have dropped a penny sometime in the past week because my luck today was rotten. Jake plopped himself in the passenger seat with a determined looked upon his face, Edward and Ness in the back, My plan of leaving alone like usual to go to Rhythm's soccer game was ruined and the hostile tension in the car was so thick you probably couldn't even cut it with a cleaver. The entire ride Jacob badgered me about the whereabouts of the kids. Renesmee had obviously told him I was running late since I was always in a hurry to leave the house at 3:45, it now being five after four. She and no one else knew about where I went after I did. We pulled into the parking lot, parking next to my sister, Cynthia's gold Honda Civic. I jumped out the car and ran towards the bleacher where Cynthia, quite easy to spot sporting her favorite color, gold, was sitting rocking a baby back and forth, the unwanted companions following on my heels.

As I reached them I was welcomed by a high pitched squeal that was Melody. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You made it!" she screeched as she jumped into my waiting arms. I twirled her and showered her face with adoring kisses. I put Melody down and approached Rhythm who was sitting on the bench. "Hey honey, you play yet?" I asked, he looked to be in a bad mood, I was afraid what seeing his father for the first time in three years would do to him. "Yea just got put out. Game's almost over." He huffed. _He's upset because I missed him play._ I realised. I bent down and kissed him on his cheek then gave him a big hug before I went to talk to my sister, her eyes trained on a certain looming figure walking next to Edward watching me intently as Renesmee ran ahead excited to be reunited with Melody. I took Harmony from Cynthia turning to face the unwelcomed duo. "Yea I know, surprised me too Gold, surprised me too." I whispered to my sister as Edward and Jacob finally reached us. Melody, being more attentive than her big brother, looked towards the two and whispered to me," Daddy?" I sighed and turned toward my beautiful daughter, nodded, and answered, "Daddy."

A bright smile danced onto her face as she ran and screamed and excited, "Daddy!" into Jacob's warm arms. The love that radiated from the two was so sweet both Cynthia and I couldn't help but smile until I saw the look on Rhythm's face. He was fuming, trembling slightly as he stormed up to Jacob, a growl emanating from his tiny body. "What are you doing here?" Rhythm demanded. Jacob was apparently shocked by the anger directed towards him but before he was able to answer I pulled Rhythm back and kneeling getting eye level with him. "Rhythm William, no matter what circumstances you are NEVER allowed to speak to you father like that! Do you understand me?" I reprimanded. I straightened myself out as Rhythm slumped back on the bleachers. Harmony, who had been quiet the entire time, started crying bringing attention to her. I shushed her, cooing to her about how much 'Mommy loved her little angel'. Jacob came up to me suspicious and stood infront of me. "Whose child is that?" he demanded softly.

**How'd ya like it….that's right kiddos…I'm BAAAAACKKKKK! :D**


End file.
